


The kissing booth

by Gagagabi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, School Festivals, Slight Sexual Harassment, but Jeno saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagabi/pseuds/Gagagabi
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin were enemies, at least that's what they were saying. No one really believed them, especially their friends. The two boys claimed to hate one another just because they tease each other and want to be better than the other. That's it, there was no bullying, everything was fair.Jeno didn't really remember when they became like this but he enjoyed seeing the younger boy blushing. He was always making sure that the other watched him. That's what enemies do... Right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 78





	The kissing booth

Jeno and Jaemin were enemies, at least that's what they were saying. No one really believed them, especially their friends. The two boys claimed to hate one another just because they tease each other and want to be better than the other. That's it, there was no bullying, everything was fair. 

Jeno didn't really remember when they became like this but he enjoyed seeing the younger boy blushing. He was always making sure that the other watched him. That's what enemies do... Right? 

There was a school festival going on and everyone was obligated to come. Some students had to take care of attractions or booths, one of them was Donghyuck, one of Jaemin best friends. 

He volunteered to do it as it gives you extra points for college, but there's one thing he didn't thought thru, he didn't have anyone to do the booth. He asked all of the people he knew but no one wanted to do it. The reason was really simple, it wasn't just any booth but it was a kissing booth. Who would want to kiss so many strangers just to get few points for college. 

Unfortunate to Jaemin and to Jeno biggest laugh, Donghyuck remembered about some favour that the younger promised him. This way Jaemin was standing right now in the kissing booth with forced smile. 

Jeno came with his best friend Mark to see how everything was going and cringed at people waiting in the line, there were quite a lot of them. Jaemin catched his eyes and the older smirked at him to which the pink haired boy rolled his eyes. 

Mark saw Donghyuck and Renjun, Jaemin two best friends and walked in their direction. It was because they were all friends, Jeno best friend was friends with Jaemin best friends. Thankfully they didn't hang out all together because this way a murder could happen. 

Jeno followed the older and stood next to the boys. Donghyuck was selling tickets for the kids that wanted to try the kissing booth, so they were in a straight line to Jaemin, but they weren't too close. Just so people won't get uncomfortable by that. 

Jeno watched all the people that came and laughed few times when he saw Jaemin cringing in disgust after some kisses. You weren't allowed to move your lips it was just a peck that lasted two seconds most, but still the feeling stayed with you. Jeno smiled only once when a little girl came and asked Jaemin for a cheek kiss. It was the only time pink haired boy smiled genuinely and Jeno had to say it was cute. 

The girl. Not Jaemin. Jaemin isn't cute to him. 

Because of this little girl Jeno remembered his childhood. He spent almost all of it with Jaemin. Yes, they were childhood friends, the inseparable ones. They naturally became closer as they were neighbours and their parents pushed them to play together. 

The two boys quickly built a bubble just for them that no one could get in. Their moms even said that it feels like they already have in-laws, as the two families spent lots of time together. Jeno doesn't really know what happened after that. They went to school and found their own group of friends and fallen apart. Now they are here, saying that they're enemies but Jeno wasn't so sure about it lately. 

They were chatting and Jeno stole glances at Jaemin from time to time. Jisung and Chenle came later and joined them. They were one year younger then the rest of the boys and Jaemin took care of them. They were also close with Renjun and the rest knew them well enough to not be awkward. 

"Why is Jaemin hyung the poor soul who has to do the kissing booth?" Jisung asked and Donghyuck smirked at him. 

"You see Jisungie, you need to be careful with your promises or else...you'll end up like him." Hyuck laughed and high fived Renjun who seemed to know what it was about. 

"But hyung, why is this guy in the line?" Chenle asked turning to the rest of the boys.

"Which guy? What do you mean?" Mark was the one to ask as everyone looked curiously at the younger. "The one in blue hoodie and black cap." Jeno looked around and then he spotted him. He had to be older than them because he wasn't from their school and they were graduating this year. 

"What about him?" Donghyuck was the one to ask but he clearly looked unamused playing on his phne. "His name is Hojun and he is in the same college as my brother."

"It's this Hojun? How could you let him get close to Jaemin hyung?" Jisung practically shouted at them and looked really worried. This made everyone pay attention to what the two boys were saying. "What do you mean? Do they know each other?" Renjun walked closer to Chenle who couldn't take his eyes off this guy. He turned around and tried to explain everything calmly but his face definetly didn't look calm. 

"My brother Kun is studying with him and once he heard when that guy was talking about Jaemin. He didn't really paid any attention to that as there are more people with the same name so he let it go, but something happened last Friday. That guy was talking with his friends about how he confessed to that high schooler and he rejected him, he literally said 'that pink haired doll thinks that he is better than the rest of us' and told his friends that he is so angry at him. My brother then was sure about which Jaemin they're talking and sent me a message about it. He told me to look out for him as he's aggressive and really cooky. I thought that Jaemin hyung told you about this." 

There was silence as everybody looked at the kissing booth and at the guy who was getting closer to Jaemin. Jeno looked angry at Hojun. Jaemin had every right to reject him, it wasn't his obligation to say yes. 

"What? And that guy thinks he can come here and ask for a kiss, is he out of his mind?" Mark exclaimed holding back Donghyuck who was trying to go to him. "Let me go, I need to go and stop him! It isn't the first time he bought a ticket!" 

At that everyone looked shocked at Hyuck. "What do you mean it's not the first time?" Jeno asked. 

"That mf bought at least three tickets. I thought he had a crush on Jaem and just let him do it." Donghyuck explained and again tried to move from Mark hold. "He already bought the ticket and for now he didn't go over the line. Just don't sell him anything anymore. If Jaemin will be uncomfortable I'll go and stop it." Renjun said but looked as worried as everyone else. 

Jeno's eyes didn't leave Hojun as he traced his every move. That guy was in front of Jaemin already and the younger expression changed right away. The forced smile was gone replaced with disgust. Jeno had a strong urge to go there right now and push that asshole away.

They all stared at the two of them long forgetting people coming to buy tickets. Jaemin didn't move, he started shouting at the other man, but Hojun didn't seem to mind it. He put one hand on Jaemin's shoulder, the other behind his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. He didn't let go and tried deepen it when the younger tried to pull away. Jeno saw red before his eyes. 

He heard Hyuck curses at this mf but he didn't look back. Jeno ran to the kissing booth feeling only one thing: abnormal anger. He pushed Hojun away from Jaemin and punched him square on his face making him fall back. Jeno turned to the pink haired boy and only one thing mattered right now: Jaemin tears. 

The older wanted to go to the college dude and punch him even more. Who says you can touch and kiss someone without their consent, it's a sexual harassment. Jeno looked at Mark who mouthed to him to take care of Jaemin and that they'll take care of that asshole. 

The blue haired boy gave his last glance at Hojun and then walked to Jaemin who was frozen, standing at the same place. Jeno tugged at his wrist and walked away to the nearest storage room. 

"Kissing booth is closed, please go somewhere else." Mark shouted and walked to Hojun with furrious Donghyuck and Renjun who looked like they were about to kill this guy. Jisung and Chenle had to give back money to people who bought tickets but didn't get to use them. 

"You really think that you can touch my best friend without his permission just because he rejected you? You shithead! There's only one place for mf like you." Hyuck said to the guy who was already up glaring at the three of them. Hojun started laughing out of nowhere and raised his hand to punch Hyuck but Mark stopped him.

"You really didn't learn anything, huh? Jeno is strong but angry Hyuck is stronger. I don't think that you got your lesson yet..."

Jeno got Jaemin to a place where no one was and closed door behind them. The younger fell on the floor as soon as Jeno let go of his wrist. Blue haired boy looked at the other not knowing what to do. 

Jaemin curled on the floor embracing his legs. Jeno gave him some distance as he didn't know if the younger was ok with coming closer until he heard quiet sobs and saw his whole body trembling. He came closer to Jaemin and sat down next to him as close as he could without touching. His back hit the wall behind them but Jeno didn't care. 

After some silence younger boy turned to the other and stared at him. In this moment blue haired boy knew excatly what he needs to do. He pulled Jaemin closer to him and embraced him. They stayed like this without anyone moving. 

Jeno pushed the other boy away lightly to see if he has stopped crying and then he saw it. His bottom lip was bitten by that mf and there was dried blood on it. Jaemin looked at him but his eyes weren't there. He seemed so broken and his bottom lip trembled. "He touched me..." 

This words made Jeno heart sink. He didn't know what to do. Was he allowed to touch Jaemin? Instead of moving he came up with an idea. "Where did he touch you? Show me and I'll make sure that his touch is not there." Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes not understanding what he meant by that. Jeno himself didn't excatly knew what he was doing. Younger boy pointed at his right shoulder as the place that that guy touched him. 

Jeno carefully got closer to him looking for any uncomfortableness. He picked the younger boy up and pulled him on his lap sideways so Jaemin right shoulder was in front of him. He lightly put his hand on the pink hair boy waist and touched slightly with his lips his shoulder. 

Jaemin trembled but didn't pull away or told him to stop. Jeno started leaving butterfly kisses on his shoulder going up to his collarbones. When he felt like it was enough he asked again, "Where else?". Jaemin then first pointed at the back of his head and then neck that Jeno carefully kissed making sure both were comfortable with it. 

Jeno knew that there was one more place to kiss but he didn't think that the other would be ok with it, so he didn't ask anymore. Jaemin seemed to sense it and this time he was the braver one. "There is one more place...Jeno, please. I want it." 

The older looked straight at Jaemin's eyes and this made him not hesitate anymore. He delicately cupped younger boy face in his hands and leaned closer capturing his lips. There was no rush, no roughness. It was really slow and full of emotions. Their lips moved like two feathers touching. 

Jaemin put his hands behind the older neck when Jeno put his around the younger waist and pulled him even closer. They kissed and let their lips rest on each other without losing the touch. They repeated it until their lips were swollen and just sat there on the cold floor in a storage. Jaemin on Jeno lap embracing him and the older nuzzling his head against other neck. 

"Do you want to go home?" Jaemin nodded at that and Jeno pulled them up going straight away for the younger hand. He felt like having physical contact with Jaemin was as important as breathing right now. He sent a quick message to the other guys telling them where they're going so the rest won't be worried. 

They got to the bus station without bumping into anyone to which both were thankful. They didn't talk thru the whole ride home but it wasn't awkward. They both needed that silence to clear up their minds from everything that happened today. But there was one thing that didn't change, their hands were securly wrapped around each other for the whole time.

They got to Jaemin's house and the younger dragged Jeno to his room. "Jaemin-" the pink haired boy looked at him with pleading eyes, "-do you want me to stay?" Jaemin stared at him and slightly nodded, "Yeah, I want- I want you to stay." 

Jeno complied with the younger request and stayed. Jaemin gave him more comfortable pants and a T-shirt that he could sleep in. Both boys changed their clothes and Jeno carefully got on bed as he was the first to be ready. He waited nervously for the other boy to come. 

Jaemin looked at him for a moment before a slight small showed on his face. It was the first smile since the accident to which Jeno couldn't react differently than smile back. The younger got under the covers and laid down next to Jeno who was laying on his back. He turned to his left side and carefully put one of his hands on the older chest. Jeno pulled the other closer and embraced him putting the younger head on his shoulder. 

"Goodnight Minnie." Jeno kissed him on the forehead and went to sleep. 

Jaemin heart trembled at that nickname. The last time he heard it he was 8 years old and he didn't think that he'd get to hear it again. But it could only mean one thing. They'll become friends again and maybe, maybe even more. 

Jaemin got even closer to Jeno and touched his cheek lightly with his fingers. The older moved a little bit, still not asleep, with a beautiful smile on his face. 

Jaemin never really thought of them as enemies.

Both boys had no idea that Jaemin's mom came to the room and saw them. She also took some photos and sent them to Jeno's mom telling her that her son is at their place and that maybe they'll become this in-laws they joked about few years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it.
> 
> xxxG


End file.
